Victor
History Rose and Cobalt first met Victor on Route 1, on their way to Viridian City. He and his Lillipup Biscuit were stuck on a ledge and were too frightened to get down on their own. Shortly after, Victor began to travel to Pewter City to meet up with his Aunt. Along the way, he ran into Rose and Cobalt again, and accompanied them through Viridian Forest and into Pewter City. During that time he also met Cira, who used Biscuit to create a diversion. Victor lost his temper, and still has very complicated feelings about Cira. After arriving in Pewter and meeting his Aunt, Victor decided that he would continue to travel with Rose and Cobalt on their Pokemon journey. skip to later episodes On their first full morning in Vermillion City, Victor introduced Rose to Pelipper Pier, and convinced her and Cobalt to go to the theme park. Once there, he gleefully fessed up to being a first-time attendee, and led Rose, Cobalt, and their Pokémon to the Exeggutor Drop for their first ride. He and Biscuit enjoyed the ride, and led the group towards the Gym by way of the Psychic Fun House. Once inside the Gym, Victor took the spectator's passage and ended up in the crow's nest of the ship arena. He cheered for Rose and Cobalt during their battle, and after their loss was approached by Calico and Agean to help them in the Trial. He and Biscuit pretended to be in peril, and dressed up in themed costumes to assist the Gym Leaders. At the end of the Trial, he revealed his role in the Trial, and gleefully produced his and Biscuit's "I Heart Pelipper Pier" hats. They, along with Rose and Cobalt, went to meet the tall woman from the crowd. After getting ice cream, he, Rose, and Cobalt, along with their Pokémon, followed the tall woman to the entrance of Diglett's Tunnel. Although very apprehensive, he followed Cobalt into the ominously dark tunnel after Treble provided light. When they found Articuno in the underground cavern, Victor was visibly terrified, and cried throughout much of their encounter despite calling Nightlight out for support. When not crying, or being sat on by Nightlight, Victor was polite to the Legendary Birds. At some point during the meeting (likely during Zapdos's entrance) Victor passed out due to the shock and the cold. Nightlight, along with Rose and Cobalt, carried him to the Vermilion City Pokémon Center, where he received treatment from Nurse Joy. Victor remained at the Pokémon Center under the care of Nurse Joy and protection of Nightlight, Sakura, Baritone, and Bass while Rose and Cobalt infiltrated the Top Secret Base. During his recuperation, he was sedated (poisoned, possibly with Arbok venom) and kidnapped by Team Rocket. He was kept in this state until Rose and Cobalt found and rescued him, with Rose using Sakura's Leech Seed to clear some of the poison from his system. They attached him to Nightlight, who presumably took him to a safe Pokémon Center for treatment. Personality Though Victor is a caring and gentle young man, there are hints to him having emotional problems that his aunt refuses to talk about. Victor is deeply afraid of the dark. Victor is a bad actor. Description Victor is described in his debut episode as being "a rather husky-looking gentleman," despite being in his low teens. He is apparently big for his age. He also wears a fanny pack. Pokemon Biscuit Biscuit is Victor's Emotional Support Lilipup. Biscuit is a good dog, and has won many Contests. Biscuit can use the moves Baby-Doll Eyes and Hyper Voice. Nightlight Nightlight is a Ninetails and Victor's powerhouse in his party. Nightlight can be commanded to glow gently with the phrase "Sweet Dreams." Nightlight may have belonged to one of Victor's parents. Nightlight can use the moves Extreme Speed, Flamethrower, and will'o'wisp. Squeakers A Piplup that Victor traded for an Audino. Tweetsy A Fletchling Victor has taught how to fetch berries. Dreamer A shiny Munchlax that Victor won as a prize in a Contest. Sneezy An orphaned Cubchoo that Victor adopted while on whatever the route with the Underground Tunnel south exit is. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans